Just Getting Started
by Vfanforlife
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are the perfect couple, and madly in love. One day, Gabriella winds up pregnant. When difficulties arise, and Troy can't take the stress, what will happen to the once golden couple? Co-write with PinkheartItalian91.


**Chapter 1 – Right Here, Right Now**

**Hey guys! It's Lar here and my friend Connie! (PinkheartItalian91). This is the first chapter of a story that we are writing together!! The updates will be less often then my other stories because we have to write them together, which can take a while. But we hope that you guys will enjoy this story!**

**(ps. just from me, Lar, i'm sorry i haven't updated my other stories but exams have started for me. Love all of you and thanks for the support! Fate Works in Strange Ways has two reviews to 300!)**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

---------

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

It was finally summertime. After endless weeks of studying, writing exams and working our butts off, we finally had three glorious months of partying, hanging out, and no schoolwork. Troy and I couldn't be happier, much less the rest of the gang. Part of the reason we were so happy was because Troy had officially asked me to be his girlfriend. I know, girlfriend! Now everyone in the group seemed to be coupled off. Even Sharpay had found love in Zeke, who treated her like a princess, just as she wanted. She and I had even become friends. I was currently walking home with Troy, fresh cut grass blowing through the summer breeze, making me sneeze every now and then, but as long as I was with Troy it didn't matter.

The walk took longer than usual, mostly because Troy would stop randomly, spin me around and kiss me. We were now nearing my driveway, and I knew that my mom was currently situated in the kitchen, watching Troy and me.

"You're such a cute couple!" she's always telling me. "You're so good for each other."

And in ways, it was true. Because of Troy, I have become less shy, making friends with more people and actually getting involved with the school community. Troy was also doing better in school because of my tutoring sessions, which made not only Troy, but also his father very happy.

We finally reached the front door, and I reached into my purse, grabbing my key and unlocking the door. Before I knew what was going on, Troy had scooped me up in his arms and began carrying me into the house. I couldn't help but squeal when he did so. He finally set me down on the living room couch, sitting beside me. I smacked him on the chest.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just practicing."

"For what, dare I ask?"

"I'm practicing for when you are my wife. I'm going to carry you out of the limousine, and all the way into the house where we will be spending the rest of our lives together, after the honeymoon of course." Troy responded sincerely, his mega-watt smile lighting up the room.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"And where will this honeymoon take place, exactly?" I questioned.

"Definitely Vegas… unlimited gambling, alcohol and…" I gave him a look. "I mean, Hawaii, or Greece, or the Caribbean. Wherever you want, my darling." He reached forward playfully and kissed my hand. I giggled.

"That's what I thought."

"I'm whipped." He commented.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"When I'm whipped for you, nothing is a bad thing." I smirked.

"Come on Romeo, time to get started on our homework."

"Aye, Aye!" he said, saluting like a sailor, before bowing in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"What?"

"Don't do that again. You're cute and all but… bowing is not your thing wildcat." He pretend pouted.

"I thought I was good at it." He said.

"It's not that you're not good at it, it's that… who does that anymore?"

"I thought girls were into the whole 'so romantic' thing?" He asked. I could see confusion written on his face.

"Romantic, not old-fashioned."

"Ah! I get it. Finally, I have an insight into the mind of the female." I smacked him lightly on the head. "What?"

"Don't push it."

"Fine." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up toward my room. Once we got in there, we settled out bags on the floor.

"So, what do you want to start with? We have history, English…" I was cut off by Troy kissing me.

"How about reproduction." I understood exactly what he was referring to.

"Troy! My mom's downstairs!"

"So. We'll be quiet." He whispered, and began kissing me gently down my neck.

"Troy!" I could feel his already hard erection against my thigh. "There'll be other times. Right now, we have to study.

"Fine." He said. "I'll be right back." He headed off to my private bathroom, and soon I heard the sink running. He was splashing himself with cold water. Oh Troy. When he finally emerged, looking flustered but somewhat relieved, he sat down beside me on the bed, and we began to work on our homework.

--------

"Chinese or Thai?" My mom asked us. She had come up to check up on us, probably wanting to know if we were doing anything we shouldn't be doing; at that point I had elbowed Troy hard in the ribs, telling him 'I Told You So.'

"Definitely Chinese." I said, and Troy nodded.

"Okay." My mom said. "You guys be good, I'm just going to order it." Translation: Don't get up to anything inappropriate. She left the room, and I turned to glare at Troy.

"What?" He said, raising his arms defensively.

"You wanted to 'do some stuff'? Does this teach you that my mom is ever knowing, and when we want to… fool-around it must be done in a 'mother-free' zone. Understand?"

"Crystal Clearly." He replied, and I could feel a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I just laughed at this. Soon enough, my mom appeared back in my doorway, telling me that the Chinese was on it's way. We nodded, and got back to work. After finishing dinner, my mom left the house to leave for her weekly social book club, leaving Troy and me all alone in the house.

-------

We were sitting alone in my bedroom, sexual tension filling the air.

------

**Dun Dun DUUUNNNNN!!! Oooh, what happens next? Only Connie and Larysa know Mwahhaha. Lol… **

**We will have the next chapter up soon for you guys, but first, we need REVIEWS! The little button is right there... click it and send us love! **


End file.
